Into The Flames
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Mick's thoughts when he realised that Johnny had gone into the fire. Father/Son relationship. First Eastenders fanfic ever so please read and review.


**Hey Everyone-**

**This is a little story based on 16th September (at least I think it was the 16th) episode with Kat and Alfie and the fire. I was sat with my brother and while I am not a big Eastenders fan I have to admit I was open-mouthed throughout the whole episode. It was just amazing, Alfie, Kat, Mo, Stacey, Roxy and Mick to name a few of the incredible characters and the actors involved. **

**I am fascinated by the Carter relationships especially the Johnny/Mick one so this is based on what I thought was running through Mick's head when he realised that Johnny had gone into the fire. **

**I don't really know what to make of this and I might not have kept it strictly cannon-due to not really following the soap but I hope this came out right. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything**

**Please Leave a Review-this is my first Eastenders fic ever so please tell me what you guys think of it. **

* * *

><p><span>Into The Flames<span>

Mick's thoughts during the fire when he realises Johnny is inside and the aftermath.

* * *

><p>It's the explosion that stops everything. And suddenly it all in a horrifying way makes sense. Alfie's behaviour the fact that he smells of smoke and the way he's been acting like he's building up to something. Mick could kill him, an insurance scam of all things to do.<p>

Idiot.

He goes out to look along with the rest of the lads- and even he can't help the shudder that runs through him when he sees the flames and how every second they seem to be growing.

His eyes narrow in on Roxy the blonde screaming in a complete panic and a mutter goes round the steadily gathering crowd-Kat's in there and Alfie's with her. Shit. He grabs Roxy by the arms and forces her to look at him her blue eyes widened in a panic and her mouth forming words that seemed garbled and chocked.

"Mick" she says pawning at his shirt "Johnny" he stares at her uncomprehendingly because why would she be saying his son's name? And then slowly the sinking feeling sets in, it turns into an itch that spreads over his skin and he knows (in the only way a father could) what she's going to tell him next.

"It's Johnny Mick he ran in there I couldn't stop him" and it's like a pistol bullet gone off in his head. He can feel the heat from where he's standing, can smell the smoke and he can't breathe because his son is in there.

His baby is in there.

"Johnny!" he all but screams watching as the flames torment him with the images of what is happening to his son, Roxy is still grabbing on to him, but he's not keeping her upright-he realises that she is keeping him from throwing himself in after his son.

"Johnny" he tries again refusing to give in to the helplessness that's building second by agonising second, refusing to give in to the desire to sink to his knees and cry because he knows his baby-his son-his Johnny isn't going to come out of this and he's here stood helpless shouting unable to do anything.

And then it happens. Two things move into the forefront of house and someone cries "There they are". And there they are indeed. Coming out through the billowing clouds of smoke are Peter Beale and then Johnny…

Mick refuses to cry, he can save that for later when the events of today, of the last few hours finally catch up with him and he's had a few good shots of something strong, instead he focuses himself on kneeling next to his son and grabbing his face in his hands.

Then he realises someone is batting Johnny down with a blanket and Holy Shit it's because his son's on fire.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demands unable to keep the tremor out of his voice when he grabs his son's soot filled face. Johnny looks disorientated and sluggish and his hands are red raw and every inch of him seems to be covered in dirt.

But thankfully he seems to be unharmed and that makes Mick want to cry and laugh all at once.

"There were people in there" Johnny cries and Mick makes himself focus on what he's saying rather than the screaming dominating his ears. He focuses on his son and when he looks up to the screaming from Mo and Roxy and the horror on everyone's faces and the shattered look on Stacey's face he realises how bloody lucky he is.

Because at the end of the day he's fine, Johnny's fine, he's here not lost in the violent and vicious flames that are steadily licking the house and trapping the two people upstairs. Johnny's here, he's clutching his shirt and shaking slightly his hands blackened but whole and his face unscarred and Mick unable to help himself lets out a sob watching the flames with a terrible sense of foreboding that if Johnny hadn't given up sooner…

He reaches out blindly sitting on the dirt uncaring of anything but his son and he wraps two arms around him and presses him into his chest like he would when Johnny was five and would crawl into his bed demanding for his dad to protect him from the monsters, like he did when he came out last year.

It's more for him this time than for Johnny and he finds himself unable to watch the flames anymore directing his eyes to the top of Johnny's head placing a fierce kiss to the dark soot coloured streaks of gold.

He feels Johnny's hands tremble slightly in unison with his whole body and as the flames grip the house almost mocking the shocked residents on the square, powerless. Mick Carter grips his son tighter and thanks God-with a single mantra-that his son got out in time no matter what else happens.

And that right now to him is all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's short and sweet and as always Reviews and Advice appreciate<span>d. **


End file.
